


Will Power

by doctorferdinand



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Character Death, Child Abandonment, Circus, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Organized Crime, Other, Pokemon Journey, Psychic Abilities, masakudoshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorferdinand/pseuds/doctorferdinand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is something I've wanted to do for /ages/. The main focal point of this fic will be Will, with a lot of eventual masakudoshipping. Some of this fic will take from past RPs and other drabbles/fics I've written in the past. </p><p>I'm honestly writing this to get it out of my system, for me. That being said, there will be some major personal HCs going on, though I'm keeping some basics as canon as possible, and taking from both the Pokemon manga and games. Also, it's gonna be pretttttty long.</p><p>I hope you enjoy, especially if you're a fan of Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Power

The sky was falling out that night. Huge drops of rain gathered on leaves only to drop off in globs of water, the wet rushing out of building drains frantically to create small rivers on the chipped sidewalks of the city. A light rain jacket wasn’t enough, but it was all she had now. Water dripped from her chin down to the ground as she pulled the nylon fabric tighter around the infant cradled in her arms. It was too dark and too cold for them to be out this late - a young mother and child running through the night as though they were being chased. Perhaps they were. But...there was nothing physical to run from that night, only the thoughts that lingered on the mother’s mind that she couldn’t possibly care for this child any longer now. It would be better off this way.

She rounded a corner, nearly slipping and quickly grabbing the black iron of a fence to steel herself. She felt the baby shift in her other arm, and his wails were growing louder beneath his covering. Her violet hair clung to her face as she frowned, holding back tears. The building behind the black gate loomed - this was it, the final moments with her child. The words “Goldenrod Boys' Home” glared at her from a sign near the building, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. It was sad, but the last thing she wanted was for this kid to have to face the harsh life of the streets. Things could have been so much better if his father wasn’t - 

It didn’t matter anymore. _Here_ , the child would have a good chance at living. Perhaps he’d find a family to love and care for him better than she could. With a nod to no one, she walked up the stairs of the orphanage and moved the nylon away from her baby’s face, the awning above them keeping them dry for a moment. He stared up at her, finally calming down, his big blue infant eyes just beginning the turn to a deep shade of violet like her own. She briefly wondered if he would have the same abilities that ran through her bloodline - it seemed to always skip a generation, so it was likely. She’d had only remnants, but nothing controllable. A thought from someone else’s mind on occasion or the slightest shifting of a sheet of paper. 

She pulled him close into her chest.

“I’m sorry, Will,” she whispered, running a hand through his soft, downy hair. “I love you.”

After a final, tight hug, she removed her raincoat and wrapped him up in it, making sure to only use the dry lined inside against his body. She placed him near the door and bit her bottom lip, trying fiercely to hold back her tears. And then...she rang the doorbell and disappeared into the night. The tears came shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> horribug.tumblr.com


End file.
